Hermetic Tradition
Introduction Η ερμητική παράδοση διδάσκει τις μεθόδους της μετατροπής και διοχέτευσης της ύλης, της ενέργειας και του χώρου. Είναι η μυστικιστική μελέτη της δομής και της αλλαγής, η εφαρμογή της θέλησης του μάγου για να αλλάξει τον κόσμο σύμφωνα με το όραμα του. Οι ερμητικοί μάγοι παλεύουν να κατανοήσουν όλα όσα μπορούν να αντιληφθούν και να βρουν τα μοτίβα που τα ενώνουν. Επιστήμες όπως η αστρονομία, η αλχημεία και τα μαθηματικά παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο στην σχολαστική αυτή παράδοση καθώς αποκαλύπτουν την υποβόσκουσα τάξη και δύναμη του σύμπαντος την οποία ο μάγος θέλει να εκμεταλλευτεί. The Hermetic tradition teaches the ways of channelling and transmutation of matter, energy and space. It is the study of structure and change, the application of willpower to shape the world in one’s vision. Its practitioners strive to understand all that can be seen and the patterns that connect them. Sciences like astronomy, alchemy and mathematics play a vital role in this scholarly tradition unveiling the underlying order and power of the universe the mage wants to tap into. Hermetics learn magic in a master/apprentice structure and since most of the practitioners are part of the Order of the silver Phoenix the tradition has been tied to it for the past hundred years Spells Firebolt 3 φορές την ημέρα Ο μάγος εξαπολύει ένα κόκκινο πακέτο το οποίο σε οποιαδήποτε επαφη με τον στοχο προκαλεί έκρηξη. Αν το πακέτο χτύπησε την ασπίδα του στόχου, αυτή καταστρέφεται και ο ίδιος δέχεται αυτομάτως ένα καίριο πλήγμα στο άκρο που την κρατούσε. Αν επιφέρει Solid Hit τότε προκαλεί δύο καίρια πλήγματα στον Κορμό, ενώ αν επιφέρει Grazing Hit προκαλεί δύο καίρια πλήγματα στο κατάλληλο άκρο (και στις δύο περιπτώσεις, άνευ κάποιας ιδιότητας, ο στόχος πέφτει ετοιμοθάνατος). Φωτιά τ’ Αυγερινού και τ’ ανέμου μαγική πνοή, Φέρτε στάχτη και καταστροφή ! Φωτιά ! / Burn ! Flame 3 φορές την ημέρα, 10 λεπτά διάρκεια, 3 χρήσεις Ο μάγος τυλίγει το όπλο του και τα χέρια του με φωτιά - για τα επόμενα 10 λεπτά, όταν κάνει ένα χτύπημα με όπλο ή άγγιγμα με τα χέρια του, μπορεί έως 3 φορές να φωνάξει Φλόγα/Flame. Το σημείο το οποίο πέτυχε ή άγγιξε με το όπλο του δέχεται καίριο πλήγμα (άκρο ή σώμα, όχι όπλο ή ασπίδα), εφόσον το όπλο θα έκανε κανονική ζημιά (όχι αν το χτύπημα δεν ήταν αρκετά ισχυρό- αν όμως δεν ήταν αρκετά ισχυρό, δεν χάνεται η χρήση του ξορκιού ακόμη κι αν ακουστεί Flame) ή άγγιξε ξεκάθαρα με την παλάμη του το σημείο. Αν το ξόρκι χτυπήσει ασπιδα αυτή καταστρέφεται αυτόματα. Herald of Dawn my sword may be drawn Herald of Fire give me your power Herald of Light reveal my Might ! Φλογα ! / Flame ! (Each activation) Lesser Ward 3 φορές την ημέρα, 10 λεπτά διάρκεια Ένα προστατευτικό ξόρκι τυλίγεται γύρω από το μάγο, ο οποίος φοράει μια μπλε κορδέλα με μαγική επιγραφή σε εμφανές σημείο ενός άνω άκρου. Για τα επόμενα 10 λεπτά αποκτά 1 πόντο θωράκισης και αν χτυπηθεί από ξόρκι, μπορεί να φωνάξει "Προστασία" και να αγνοήσει το ξόρκι. Άστρα και σκόνη απ’ τα πέρατα της γης, Ελάτε προστατεύστε τον οίκο της αυγής ! Προστασία ! / Protection ! (When Hit) Mending 2 φορές την ημέρα Το ξόρκι αμέσως σταθεροποιεί οποιονδήποτε είναι ετοιμοθάνατος, θεραπεύει καίρια πλήγματα σε άκρα ή επαναφέρει κάποιον ο οποίος είναι Λαβωμένος (Crippled). Επίσης, επισκευάζει άμεσα την πανοπλία του δέκτη. Χρειάζεται διαρκής επαφή με τον δέκτη κατά τη διάρκεια της επίκλησης. Νερά των ουρανών, φωτιά της χαραυγής Το ύδωρ δινω και τη θέρμη της Ζωής Θεραπεία ! / Mend ! Magic Weapon 2 φορές την ημέρα, 10 λεπτά διάρκεια Το όπλο του μάγου τυλίγεται με μαγικές ενέργειες οι οποίες του επιτρέπουν να επηρεάζει οποιοδήποτε πλάσμα, ακόμα και αν είναι άυλο ή μαγικό. Ταυτόχρονα, ο μάγος μπορεί να αποκρούει εχθρικά πακέτα ξορκιών με το όπλο του, εξουδετερώνοντας τα αν τα εκτρέψει, καθώς και να εξουδετερώσει εχθρικά ξόρκια που θέλουν άγγιγμα αν ακουμπήσει το χέρι (από τον καρπό ως τον ώμο) του εχθρικού μάγου. Θέληση που πηγάζει απ’ την ελπίδα Η Μάστιγα θα αφανιστεί Μπρος στου φοίνικα την μαγική αιχμή Μαγικό όπλο ! (Each Activation) Alt : Σπαθί μου μαγικό έχω ορκιστεί Η Μάστιγα θα αφανιστεί μπρος στου φοίνικα την μαγική Ισχύ Destruction 1 φορά την ημέρα Ο μάγος εξαπολύει ένα πανίσχυρο ξόρκι που κάνει το στόχο σκόνη και αν είναι ζωντανός πεθαίνει αμέσως. Για να το κάνει το ξόρκι ο μάγος, θα πρέπει να έχει διαρκή επαφή με το στόχο, ο οποίος μπορεί να αναστηθεί μόνο στο Θεραπευτήριο ή με το ξόρκι Resurrection. Επίσης το ξόρκι Raise Minion δεν έχει καμία επίδραση πάνω του. Το ξόρκι μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί και εναντίον αντικειμένων, τα οποία τα καταστρέφει ολοσχερώς και ανεπιστρεπτί, ό,τι κι αν ήταν. Βάζω τέλος στην απειλή, Υπέρτατη καταστροφή ! Rituals Astral Gate Ritual, 1 φορά την ημέρα Ο μάγος σχεδιάζει ένα κύκλο ή οβάλ στο έδαφος (με κάποιο ειδικό σκοινί ή κορδέλα με τα κατάλληλα μαγικά σύμβολα), εισέρχεται στον κύκλο και κάθεται τουλάχιστον για 30 δευτερόλεπτα διαλογιζόμενος, στο πέρας των οποίων μπορεί να κάνει το ξόρκι μέσα στον κύκλο. Αν κάνει το ξόρκι, για τα επόμενα 10 λεπτά ή έως να εξουδετερωθεί το ξόρκι, ο μάγος είναι άυλος και αόρατος σε όποιον δεν έχει τις απαραίτητες μαγικές αισθήσεις, και μπορεί να κινηθεί ελεύθερα. Δεν μπορεί να επηρεάσει το περιβάλλον του με κανένα τρόπο ωστόσο, αλλά μπορεί να σπάσει το ξόρκι πρόωρα. Όπως κι αν τελειώσει το ξόρκι, ο μάγος για τα επόμενα 10 δευτερόλεπτα πρέπει να μείνει ακίνητος και είναι ευάλωτος σε ο,τιδήποτε (δεν μπορεί να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του). Mighty stars, countless and bright Of you I ask through this rite To walk among you, sheltered in light Quiet as darkness and hidden from sight (x3) Power of the Circle Ritual, 1 φορά την ημέρα Ο μάγος σχεδιάζει ένα κύκλο ή οβάλ στο έδαφος (με κάποιο ειδικό σκοινί ή κορδέλα με τα κατάλληλα μαγικά σύμβολα), και ψέλνει το ξόρκι μέσα για ένα λεπτό. Μετά το ένα λεπτό, ένα προστατευτικό τοίχος δημιουργείται και εμποδίζει ξόρκια και μαγικά πλάσματα από το να περάσουν μέσα η έξω από τον κύκλο. Ο κύκλος διατηρείται για την διάρκεια της μέρας η μέχρι ο μάγος να απομακρυνθεί από την περιοχή (ή να πεθάνει). Στη συνέχεια με την επανάληψη της τελευταίας στροφής ο μάγος μπορεί μέχρι 3 φορές μέσα στη μέρα να ενεργοποιησει τον κύκλο έτσι ώστε κανείς χωρίς την άδεια του (ούτε και αντικείμενα) να μπορεί να τον προσπελάσει. Ο κύκλος παραμένει ενεργός για 10 λεπτά και δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιηθει μετά από αυτό για άλλα 10. My will in tune with the circle My soul in tune with the stars My body keeping me grounded to the land of magic and scars My dreams venturing outwards My spirit projecting to mars My essence becoming the anchor of the ward I weave in the sand (x3) Light as stone and air as fire May none cross this magic Barrier Master Dispel Ritual, 1 φορά την ημέρα Ο μάγος κάνει ένα εκτενές ξόρκι διαβάζοντας από το γριμμόριο του για τουλάχιστον ένα λεπτό. Στο τέλος του ξορκιού, επιλέγει δυνατά έναν χαρακτήρα, μια περιοχή ή ένα αντικείμενο εντός οπτικής ακτίνας. Ο χαρακτήρας χάνει όλα τα ξόρκια που έχει πάνω του (ωφέλιμα ή μη), η περιοχή χάνει το μαγικό που την επηρέαζε, ή το αντικείμενο χάνει οτιδήποτε μαγικό το επηρέαζε. By Jupiter's power, and my heart's desire I throw this weaving of magic in fire. May it never stand May it never soil the land May it never cause misery or harm And if my work here is undone I shall visit often break it down by hand (x3) Διδαχές Ακαδημαϊκή Μαγεία (Academic Magic) Η παραδοσιακή μαγεία που διδάσκεται στις σχολές, εστιασμένη στην τελετουργία και τη μελέτη. Οι Ερμητικοί της Ακαδημίας: # μπορούν να "καίνε" ένα οποιοδήποτε non-ritual ξόρκι γνωρίζουν για να κάνουν ένα ritual ξόρκι που γνωρίζουν. Τάγμα του Ασημένιου Φοίνικα (Order of the Silver Phoenix) Το ιδιαίτερο είδος μαγείας που ενώνει το σπαθί με το ξόρκι. Οι Ερμητικοί του Τάγματος: # μπορούν να κάνουν ξόρκι κρατώντας οποιοδήποτε όπλο και φορώντας οποιαδήποτε πανοπλία, αρκεί να έχουν τουλάχιστον ένα χέρι ελεύθερο. # χάνουν τις μαγικές τους δυνάμεις αν μολυνθούν από σκοτεινή μαγεία ή τη Μάστιγα. # πρέπει όταν κάνουν ξόρκια να έχουν δυνατή φωνή και να ακούγονται, πάνω από το όριο της απλής ομιλίας. Category:Traditions Category:Magic